Ai Haibara’s case: The Case of The Blue Wings
by Kesla-kun
Summary: DcTMM Xover Haibara Ai, code name Sherry , is about having her afternoon tea with her friend,Sherly code: Shapely .They stopped walking after seeing something ununsual...What's that?
1. Chapter 1: Bizzare Things

**Ai Haibara's case: The Case of The Blue Wings**

**A/n: Halllllloooooooooooowwwwwwww!!!**

**This is my 3rd fict. This idea is popped out at March 27, 2007 and I think that It'll gonna be fun, so I write it on my laptop……. **

**New Story, As you seen in summary, about Sherly and Ai- take a look for Sherly at my fic (New friends, New Life!)-. This is supposed to be written after that's end, but I just write it down now. The time in this story is a year after my- fict. **

**And Of course, Conan, Ai, and the others are at their 2nd grade. **

**Disclaimer: DC is belonging to Aoyama Gosho. I just own Sherly, in this case. **

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!**

**Title : Ai Haibara's case: The Case of The Blue Wings **

**By : KeslAPhantoM **

**Chapter 1 : Bizarre things**

Ai was making her way of home when Sherly started making some stupid ridiculous fact about everyone she's met. Not wanna meant that she's bitching-gossiping in the rude way- them, but just gave a comment for some stupid fact that happened these days.

"At last, we're home…" came a whisper from Ai.

Ai was too tired to hear Sherly's in this day's worshipping for no one in particular. After Ai's researching to find the antidote of APTX 4869 all night, Sherly took no compliment to understand her feelings… At all…

Ai sat down in a large sofa, tried to relax herself a bit…

"Hey, Ai-chan!!" came a rough annoying voice from Sherly.

"What's on the hell, Sherly?" came a small snobbish reply from an annoyed Ai.

"Afternoon tea! It's about 3 o'clock! Don't you wanna go to _El Shianné_ for tea break? For your relaxed, of course, Ai-Onee-Sama…" answered sarcasm Sherly.

"Stop calling me like that! Hell, I have no idea to reject your pleasant. Let's go then"

Ai smacked Sherly's head hardly. Sherly's acted like a crybaby and totally not cool…

**Suddenly, the phone's ringing. **

Ai walked to the annoyed phone. Since professor Agasa's spending his time for around the world's trip, Ai had to answer all the phone, home problem by herself.

"Moshi-moshi. 22nd

Beika Street , Agasa's home. Ai speaking" greeted Ai with somewhat uninterested voice on it. 

"Ah, Ai-Chan? Do you see Conan-kun? It's three o'clock and he hasn't home…"

Came a worrying voice from Ran.

Ai sighed. Why on the earth she should answer her question? She even didn't know where he's now. Ai laughed dryly.

"Well…" said a calm Ai, but it's too late. Sherly grabbed the phone.

"Conan-kun is here. He's okay, and still busy playing with our new game, Ran-Onee-chan… I and Ai was about defeat him, when you're phoned…"

Ai's so startled by Sherly's answered. Wow, I hadn't known if she can handle this problem so easily… and so calmly.

"So, Ran Onee-chan? Can I close this phone, now? I wanna playing with our new toys, if you don't mind…" said a solemn Sherly.

"Oh… Alright then. I just wanna check if Conan-kun's here. Sorry to disturb you two"

"See you later, onegai" came a short greeting closed from Sherly. Without Ran's reply, she hung up.

"Stupid girl… and stupid Kudo-kun… Where on the earth he is?" Asked a snobbish Sherly.

"I don't know. Anyways, let's go having afternoon tea"

"Roger that"

The two girls then moved into the city centre, making their ways to _El Shianné_. But, when they're on their ways to that special prestigious café, Sherly saw someone she had known before.

"Ai-Chan! Look at that girl! Do you feel you've known her before?" Said Sherly, pointing at the direction of the mysterious girl. Sherly quickly had her hand back.

"Sorry, that's particularly rude… and I don't mean that"

"I don't mind. Sherly she… she looks like Conan-kun, right?"

"Quite… lets followed her" answer Sherly.

The mysterious dark haired girl was making her own way to the_ El Shianné_ elegantly.

Ai and Sherly in the other hand, went to the McD to having a… tea break? Stupid idea… But they're looking at the mysterious girl seriously…

"She's the VVIP member of _El Shianné_!!" shout Sherly.

"How on the earth you can made a decision like that?" said a snobbish Ai.

"The tea prays-equipments… completely elegant, oriental, perfect! Commoner paid a year is not enough for having special service like that! Because they need to have the completely expensive VVIP card member!!" Said a deduction from Sherly.

"Yea" answered Ai.

The black haired girl started to move… made her own way to go out from the café.

"She moves! I'll get her!" Shouted Sherly.

"Hey, don't-" came a reply from Ai.

Too late. Sherly has gone to get the girl.

"Excuse me, Young Lady…" greeted Sherly.

The dark haired girl turned around and showed a sincere smile.

"What's the matter, sweetie"

_'Yikes. That girl sucks me up. So a sucker girl…'_ thought Sherly.

"Well… May I know what your name is?" Sherly gave her a dazzling sincere smile.

Ai, looking at this Sherly, sweat dropped.

"My name is Aizawa Minto… Aizawa's most prestigious family's beautiful daughter…" Answered the girl pleasantly.

'_WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?????????????'_

**A/n: Hahaha! Let this story go on cliffhanger! A long chapter, if you mentioned it. What? Sweetie? She's really a sucker! (Sorry, Minto fans!) What will happen next? Will Sherly chase this Aizawa-girl and ends up tying her? Just wait and see!! Read and Review, Please!! **

**March 31, 2007 **

**2:31 **

**(GMT+07:10), Sidoarjo **

**KeslAPhantoM **


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Bird

**Ai Haibara's case: The Case of The Blue Wings**

**By : KeslAPhantoM**

**Chapter 2 : Bluebird**

**A/N: Well… If you noted it, about the Aizawa's you'll find out how my story is'll be work… I'm not gonna make Minto said Nya! Maybe a chip, Chip, Chirp? Bird voice… Anyone knows?**

**Yayaya! **

**I do think that Ai likes Minto very much is an impossible issue, but its my fanfic!! Where is Kudo-Kun? Find him at TMM!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own all of these characters here; just own Sherly for my own… And she is not a Mary Sue…**

'_WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?????????????'_

'_A… I… Zawa? Aizawa? Aizawa is my last name!! My family name!! Who's this girl? My sister on Japan? But… Tsukino-Onee-Sama never said that I have a sister on my age named 'Minto''_ thought Sherly frantically.

"What's the matter, Young Lady?" asked Minto with her other sincere _'suck'_ smile.

Remembering to answer her question, Sherly got herself back into her normal composure.

"You're Aizawa Minto-Sama? Wow Its really amazing to meet you…" said Sherly, happily, and gave her a dazzling _'suck'_ grin, but no one mentioned…

"Why?" asked the dark haired girl.

"My name is Aizawa Sherly! Your cousin! I'm just coming from Paris yesterday, now I live with my friend. Do you mind to see her?" asked Sherly. She nodded.

Ai is walked closer to them.

"Hi, Miss Aizawa Minto… My name is Haibara Ai… I'm so glad to see you…"

Ai smiled to her. Somewhat stunning smile. Sherly almost sweat dropped.

'_Well… At least, Ai's fashion is not really bad at all… She looked like an elegant girl… So, this Aizawa-girl will mention us from coming from Paris yesterday…' thought Sherly._

"Oh…" replied Minto.

"Minto-san? Don't you be bothered to come into my apartment? I've got something to tell to you…" Sherly smiled.

"With pleasure…" answered Minto, and gave her a pure _'suck'_ smile.

They walked in the way to Ai's house, in silence.

"Finally, we're home…" came a small comment from Sherly.

"Well, Minto-san! I guess I can let you come in" said Haibara.

'_Luckily, Sherly had went on her house, prepared anything. What something? I don't know yet...' _thought Ai, foolishly.

"I'll tie you up, Minto-San!" shouted Sherly, screamed, and jumped over her.

"What?" Asked the miniature detective. But it's too late. Sherly had made a trick on him. She's holding his arm in a rather painful position.

"Ai-Chan! Give me a tightrope, please!!" shouted Sherly, to Ai.

"Roger, boss!!" Ai took a tightrope, then gave that to Sherly.

"Whatddaya-? Hmmf-MMh…" said Minto, but Sherly had tied her up, and made her in blindfolded.

Ai turned off the lights, and Sherly prepared everything to investigate this Aizawa-girl. A wooden chair, two magnifiers, and a lamp-light.

The girl just silent in awestruck.

Then, Ai turned on the lamp-light, and Sherly offered the Aizawa-girl to sit down on the wooden chair.

"Lets Get the truth out!!" said Sherly, let out a cool detective face.

"What? What truth?" asked Minto, in confusion?

"YOU ARE NOT! Miss Aizawa Minto!!" shouted Sherly, lost her patience.

"I AM!!" Shouted Minto.

"YOU-!"

"CALM DOWN SHERLY!!" shouted Ai.

"Yea. Ok." Sherly tried to calmed herself.

"Well, Miss Aizawa Minto, this is not your world…" said a calm Ai.

"This is my-!" said the Aizawa-girl.

"I'll try to explain why she said like that…" said a tranquil Sherly, who has get her calmness back.

"But-!"

"No buts, Miss Aizawa" said Sherly ignoring her.

"Well, Lets ask her the first question…You're a mew mew, right?" Asked Ai.

"Of course!!" said her, blushed.

"Mew Minto?" asked Sherly, then she sat in front of her.

"Yea. WHAT'S WRONG WITH BOTH OF YOU!!! I WANNA GET OUTTA HERE!!" shouted Minto.

"Well, that's not your world, Miss Aizawa… That's right ya, Ai?" Sherly turned her head to Ai.

Ai looked like get drunk this time. Sherly, then sweat dropped.

"Mew Minto, the 2nd of my favorite Mew is here… How wonderful..." whispered Ai, so softly, and only Sherly who could hear it.

Sherly then took an action.

"Where's your identity anyways?" asked Sherly.

Ai then, tried to calmed herself, to ignoring how much she idolized her, and its work. No more blushed.

"See? Here!" The girl pulled out her identity from her bag.

"Edogawa Conan? Are you sure?" asked Sherly, mockingly, when looking at her identity. Ai looking on it too.

"Yea I… What??" shouted her, jumped from the wooden chair until it broken.

Sherly and Ai standing in awe.

"A… I'm a boy??" asked Minto, after seeing 'her' identity.

"NO!!!!!" shouted her.

"Come what may…" said Ai and Sherly calmly.

**A/N: Whoa!! I send more than 1 stories and chapters today! Sorry for this short chapter!**

**For your review, Thanx!!**

**For My friend's birthday!! Nofi Nurina Ramadhani!!! Shout Happy Birthday, please!!**

**April 6, 2007**

**08:00**

**(GMT+07:10), Sidoarjo**

**KeslAPhantoM**


	3. Chapter 3: Stay cool, understand?

**Ai Haibara's case: The Case of The Blue Wings**

**By : KeslAPhantoM**

**Chapter 3 : Stay cool, understand?**

**A/N: Welcome to the 3rd chapter!!!**

**At 16th April 2007, My b-day!!**

**I was going to update it at Friday, 13th, but...**

**At Friday the 13th, the scariest day on the earth… **

**Bad Luck? Yeah. I CANNOT UPDATE ANY CHAPTER COZ MY ACCOUNT IS IN BADASS!!**

**I don't believe on it!!**

**Yayaya! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own all of these characters here; just own Sherly for my own… Is she a Mary Sue? **

"A… I'm a boy?? NO!!!!!"

"Come what may…" said Ai and Sherly calmly.

"Girls, you should help me, I am a boy now? I CANNOT STAND THIS!! I should be a girl and practicing my Sado course!!" shouted a confused Minto.

(A/N: Sado is kinda tea ceremony in Japan. Sorry, back to the story)

"See? You wore a wig!" Sherly took out Minto's wig-short straight black hair-.

"I have not bought a wig either!!" cried Minto- err Conan.

'_Hahaha… Let's imagine that Edogawa Conan, well-known as Kudo Shinichi, wearing an azure shirt, and dark blue skirt, and also a white big ribbon…'_

Thought Ai, tried to not burst out laughing. But, its too funny, so, she LOL!!

"What are you laughing at?" asked a blushing Conan.

"Conan-Chan, why don't you see yourself at mirror" Sherly suggested, then she laughed.

"THAT'S!! BAKA!! THESE CLOTHES DON'T SUIT ME!!" Cried out Conan.

"Minto-Chan, I wonder if you want to take some of my suggestion…You should be a boy!! Let me bring Kudos' clothes" said Sherly, then running to get Conan's outfit.

"Why this badass GOD-KNOW-WHAT- thing must happen to ME?" asked Minto, to no one.

Haibara just smiling because of her comment.

"THIS! It's Edogawa Conan's usually outfit…" Sherly handed her a black frame glasses, a red –voice changing- bowtie, a long sleeves plain shirt, a stunt gun watch, a short gray pants, and whatever, whatever and whatever.

"He wore many things like THAT?" cried out Conan.

"Go, and get dressed, Miss Aizawa… I'll try to explain what's gone wrong…"

Said Sherly, pulled her away to the dressing room.

"No Fair" Comment Conan.

15 Minutes later…

"Hey, Sherly I've changed my clothes… How do I look?" asked Conan, looked down.

"Magnificent" comment Ai.

Conan gave her a dully look.

"Hey, Sherly, you said that you know what had happened to me, right?" asked Conan, walked elegantly to her.

"Can you stop your walking style?" asked Sherly, smirking.

Conan, then stopped Minto's walking style. And blushing.

"Good" replied Sherly.

"Lets go to the POINT!! YOU KNOW WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO ME, RIGHT??" shouted Conan, lost all of his patience.

"I don't know… Sorry, I was just joking that time…" said Sherly, without her usual happy face.

"You just-? That's not true, right? Sherly?" asked Conan, shook her.

"That's true… Ai or me, or even Stephen W. Hawking don't know either… Sorry, Minto-San…" Said Sherly, with somewhat melancholic voice.

"I am sorry, Minto-san… Sorry…" sniffled Sherly.

"That's fine… You don't have to say that… its just a cannot be estimated thing…" said Minto-Conan.

"All right then!" said Sherly, then gave her a dazzling smile.

'_So, we won't have ZakuroXMinto… its just disappointed…'_ thought Sherly.

'_But, we will have AiXConan, or AiXMinto… Hehe…Interesting…'_ thought Sherly grinning.

"Hey, I've brought something that's good for you…" Sherly handed her a pack of disks.

"What's this?" asked an unusual Edogawa Conan.

"Your usual attitude…" Said Sherly, sheepishly.

She then grinning evilly.

"Study this, Miss Aizawa" said Sherly, still with her big grin.

Ai and Conan, saw her evil sneer, sweat dropped.

**A/N: How's it? Sorry for some grammatical errors here…**

**Coz I have to go to school everyday (except Sunday)**

**I just can update at Saturday, or Monday.**

**But, I'll get a short holiday from17th April until 18th April…Tomorrow**

**Coz the 12th grade will have their final exam…**

**That way, I'll try to update this story…**

**Oh yeah? Review or I'll set my cat-Katou- on you, Ryaw!!**

**(This is for my first reviewer of this fic, ComicXArenA – Thanks!)**

**Anyways, I'm still asking you guys, who want Sherly's picture!!! Updated, Yay!!**

**I wonder who want to go to Indonesia and see a mud lake.**

**I'm at Sidoarjo-Mud town Now!! Hot mud!**

**What do you think? Is she a Mary Sue? Or an insane girl? Whatever is that, READ N REVIEW!!**

**April 16, 2007**

**(GMT+07:10), Sidoarjo**

**KeslAPhantoM**


	4. Chapter 4: Museum Study tour, CHIRPY!

**Ai Haibara's case: The Case of The Blue Wings**

**By : KeslAPhantoM**

**Chapter 4: Museum Study tour, CHIRPY!**

**A/N: Italic and underlined words are spoken in German.**

**Disclaimer: DC belongs to Aoyama Goshou. **

**I just own Sherly and this story…**

It's 10 pm, Conan still awake. He couldn't sleep, because he's thinking too many complicated things tomorrow… Then, he fall asleep…

12 p.m. Nothing wrong had happened. Oh, really???

"NOOOO!!!PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Screamed Sherly, with voice that's higher than 10.000 decibels.

"It's the first second in this day, and she's shouting? She knows that it's midnight, right?" said an annoyed Conan, seeing his watch.

Ai woke up too, hearing her screamed.

Both of them then ran to see Sherly's condition.

Conan then opened the door.

Sherly sitting in her bed with a blank expression, which never showed in her face.

She looked… Shocked… Depressed… And crying…

"What's the matter, Sherly-san?" asked Ai, walked closer to her.

Conan walked closer to her too.

Sherly, realizing that her friends are worrying her, put again her happy face.

And wiped her tears off.

"Nothing! I just… Ah! I forgot to watch F-1 at TV!! F-1 at Bahrain!! So, I must watch them now! I bet that Kimi Raikonnen is the winner!!! With his new F-2007!!!" said Sherly, the took out her 3G cell phone, watching the F-1 recorded.

"See? She's always strange…" whispered Conan to Ai.

"Yeah. You're right. That's even not a really important thing…" comment Ai, then yawned.

"Let's go to sleep" suggested Conan, hold Ai's hand.

Ai, blushing. "Yeah" answered her.

Then, both of them went out from Sherly's room, then close the door.

"Why everything cannot go as what I had expected…" cried Sherly, to herself.

"A 16th April always is an awful day to me…" then, Sherly let out a pure tears, but then, she wiped it out.

"A human must be strong in this unfair warlord…" said Sherly, to recover herself.

-At the Morning, 6 a.m.-

The entire of Teitan elementary school 2nd grade students went to the art museum, for study tour...

"Why on the earth I should go to this museum?" asked Conan, to himself.

"I don't know" answered Ai, then let out a PSP and play with it. ( This sounds lame, but I don't own PSP, Though :)

"You don't have to say that, that's not even your words, PREVERT" Came a small comment from an anti-social Sherly.

Ai and Conan just gave her a confused look, seeing this girl's sudden hostility.

Sherly handed her a note book.

"I've gone to the same art museum like thus, and I've made note for it, and take it… The history and blah blah blah…" replied Sherly.

They both nodded.

Then, the tour guided started to explain all parts of the art museum, then, they stopped at a very big picture. Ai just showed a little interesting on this painting, _La Jeune Pille a l'agneau_ that made by a human that Ai didn't know.

The guide tour is about to explain about the picture, but he's being cut.

"_La Jeune Pille a l'agneau_, was made by Jean Baptiste Greuze, a famous painter from France that had his glorious time at about the mid of 17's century until the early or 18's century… Of course, I mean, his artwork. Modern critiques really supporting the praise on the critiques on his era… At 1865, this art was sold not less than four thousands pound… At an auction at Portails" came a short explanation from Sherly, smiling on this picture.

"I wonder why this expensive good-looking art is here… Last time I see this is on The New York museum at 2004"

The tour guide just sighing in awestruck.

"Wow, girl, you really have a complete explanation" Came a small compliment from an about 20 years old man, who's clapping his hands.

"Ah, well students, meet Mr. Michael Lampard, chief committee at this art museum…He's come from Germany…"

"Good Morning, sir!!!" all of the students (except Sherly) greeted him happily.

He just smiled.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen" greeted him formally.

Then, Mr. Lampard walked closer to the painting, and saw Sherly...

"_You!! An Aizawa Sherly!!! Wow! This is so cool!"_ The entire human that's seeing this, stared wide-eyed at him smiling face.

"_What is an Aizawa Sherly doing in this art museum? You've met me at Musee de Lavosieer at Deutschland, right? Remember me? Mr. Lampard!! I'm your biggest fan!!"_ Mr. Lampard almost sounded...like a little boy finally meeting a celebrity idol.

_"Uh, Mr. Lampard? You recognize me?"_ Sherly asked, a little stunned, but still stared him with a dead panned face.

_"Of course I do! You're... Detective Sherly, right? I always read your news on the newspaper…"_ Said him, cheerfully.

"_Can I have your signature? Your photos? Or maybe… we can photos together?"_ asked him, pleaded and begged.

"_K', but we can't photos together coz I don't have much time after all"_ answered Sherly, let out her photos with her signature on it.

"_Let me showed you around… Oh, you've been here, right?"_ asked Mr. Lampard.

"_The same arts… the different museum…"_ replied Sherly, clapping her hands.

"_Yeah…"_ replied him.

Then, 30 minutes after they all going around the museum, they went home.

"See you later, Sherd!" greeted Mr. Lampard to her.

"Yeah. You too, Leopard" answered Sherly.

Then, they both're tossing hands. And Sherly went home.

**A/N: Yeah that's done!! **

**I don't own Mr. Michael Lampard, though. I made it up from 2 Chelsea FC player. _Michael _Ballack and Frank _Lampard_.**

**And, Sherly is famous abroad, human being children if meet her, coz she's so awesome- correction- popular.**

**Hehehe! Hope you enjoy!! READ AND REVIEW!!**

**For Nofi Nurina Ramadhani!! You're my princess 4EVER!!**


	5. Chapter 5: What a mash!

**Ai Haibara's case: The Case of The Blue Wings**

**By : KeslAPhantoM**

**Chapter 5: What a mash!!**

**A/N: Grh… Since I change Sherly's character (not changed at all)… She is Shapely!! No-no-no. The previous chapter is kinda filler chapter! Sorry for taking long updated! Or not? ; Gomen! I'm just updated my another story, at Tokyo Mew Mew, Called Zakuro's Story- Read that, quite interesting; Let's start the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Tokyo Mew Mew, Or any of Character here, except Sherly (Keep Rokz you!)**

At the morning

"Hey, Sherly. What's our breakfast now?" asked Ai

"Well… I've a pack of Koko Krunch chocolate Cereal 900 grams right here. If you mind, you can eat it. I love Cereal! I love chocolate too!"

"That's very nice of you, Sherly! Anyway, why do you always- err correction- usually speak politely?"

"That's because my sis usually speak politely. Well… You know… folkways… Eh either way, Haibara. Would you mind if I pour the cereal over your bowl and the milk-"

"Thank you. You're so helpful! But I can do that by myself. I…"

"Hey, Good morning Haibara, good morning Sherly" came a small greeted form Conan. He yawned. Because, you know, thing that happened tomorrow…

"Good morning, Minto-san. Do you want some cereal?"

"Yeah"

10 minutes later

"Sherly, are you OK? Your face is red and your body is warm… It'd be better if you 're not going to school this day…" (_Ahh…_)

Yeah. What Ai has spoken is right. Sherly suddenly felt her body's life less.

"You're right, Ai. I've got a dizzy right now and I think I fell my head fly off the earth"

"Sherly, you'd better stay at home!" commanded Conan-kun.

"Yeah" commented Sherly.

"Mint, Let's go to school or we'll be late!" asked Ai, watched her watch.

"Ok" answered the miniature detective.

at School

"Hi Good morning everybody!"

"Good morning, Hi Conan-kun! Hi Ai-Chan!"

"Hi, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko!!"

"Where's Sherly-Chan?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"She's sick. So now she stays at home" answered Ai.

The bell rang four times. The school is started

"Children, lets take your seat. We will study about mathematic. Now, who can solve 5+5, raise your hand!"

The entire students raise their hand. Conan raised his hand lazily.

"Well… Ayumi-Chan, what's the answer?"

"10, Sensei!"

"Good, Ayumi! Now Mitsuhiko, what is 5+7?"

"5+7 is 12, sensei!"  
Great job! Now, who know the answer of 23456x12345, raise your hand!"

Kobayashi sensei smiled. Maybe no one won't raise their hand for this extra difficult question.

To everyone's surprise, Conan raised her hand.

"Me, sensei!"  
"Yes, Conan-Kun? What's the answer?"

"Well… 2346x1234 is 289564320… did I say something wrong? Sensei?"

The teacher calculated and at last, she said

"Wow you are right, Conan!"

"Thanks" Replied a calm Minto.

'_Man, this lesson is just so easy'_ thought Conan.

"Can you explain to other why you can get that answer?" asked Kobayashi sensei.

"With Pleasure…" answered Conan, gave her a dazzling grin.

Minto then stood in front of the class.

She's about to explain why, but…

Meanwhile, on the professor's home

Sherly busy playing the internet.

She's smiling victoriously.

"The power of suggestion, really works out. You should try it… When you're acting sick" Laughed Sherly victoriously.

"Oh. No. I forget that I have something to have done at the Beika Police Office!! And I hope they wouldn't come… at that police office"

-Back to the School-

Knock-Knock

"The door's knocking by someone. Let me open it…" (Hrggh… Manners)

Minto walking closer to the door. At that time, the door is pushed in by someone. Then, the door broke. Conan's surprised with it. He fell and smashed the floor.

"Hands up! I say hands up" Two of the thieves spoke loudly. They brought shotgun.

"Aww… Who are you?" Conan touched her back and felt the back pain.

Conan asked them bravely. "Hey! What the hell are you doing! We are thief! Don't play with me or I'll shot you-"

Suddenly Takagi, Miwako and Shiratori popped out from I-don't-know-where- and they're handing a K&M Submachine gun. (Yay!)

"Drop your gun or we'll shot you…"

"Hey, don't forget if we have many hostages around here. Drop your guns or I'll shot her!" (…)

One of the thieves said that and the other just smacked Conan's head hardly until he fell down and smashed the floor. The police then dropped their guns and walked toward the thieves. Conan fumbled her jacket's right pocket. She slowly tried to reassure himself. "Hands up you s-u-c-k-e-r b-l-o-o-d-y thieves! Or I'll make you pay!!" cried out Conan. Then He shot a ball on the gun, (with power-up shoes, of course) and successfully dropped the gun, then Miwako and the others, holding the thieves arms in an awful position then clicked them at handcuffs.

"Thank you, Conan-kun" Miwako smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. You're welcome" replied Conan.

Then, the police went to the police office and the detective boys plus Sherly also following them. The school finished early…

What a -! Mash!

At the Beika police Office

Conan spotted a girl that looks slightly like… Sherly. This was her!!

"SHERLY!!" Conan cried out to call her.

The strawberry blond straight haired girl turned her head of.

"Conan-kun?" asked Sherly.

'_Argh!! She has a good luck at case too!!'_ screamed Sherly, on her head.

Suddenly, on her way of going to them, Sherly slipped and she dumped into someone in front of her.

"Eh, thank you for help me…" Sherly felt a great headache this time.

"Miss, Can I help you to get you stand?"

Someone offering her a help.

"Eh, thanks but I can stand… by myself…"

Sherly tried to reassure herself, but, when she looked up to know who'd asked to helped her, she got her surprised.

"NOFI NURINA RAMADHANI!!! I don't know if you're here!!! Good Morning-Selamat Pagi-Sugeng Enjing-Bonjour-Guten Morgen-Ohayou-Xie Xie- 'Ultramarine Lorikeet bird'!!!" (A/N: Argh! More than one language!!)

Sherly screamed with her surprised. Looked like she didn't have her sane.

"Hey Sherly, don't blow out your surprised like that… and don't call me like that-" Nurina-girl said that coolly.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Reen?" Inspector Megure asked the beautiful gorgeous dark haired girl who wears a glasses and being called as 'Ultramarine Lorikeet bird' with his confused.

"Yep! Reen, -(pronounced Rin)- or usually called 'Ultramarine Lorikeet bird' … By a little baka…" Nurina-girl said, emphasizing someone.

"Nice to see you, Sherly… and you, Inspector Megure, Inspector Shiratori, Officer Wataru Takagi and Satou Miwako, Nice to meet you too"

She let out a small smile.

"How can you-?" All of them screamed. Except, Sherly of course. Coz, her attitude is her individuality.

"Well, because I'm a great detective" answered her, mockingly. Gave them a pose of a great detective.

Sherly watched her boringly. On the other hands, Kudo watched her with a bright face.

'_My idol's here!!'_ thought him.

'_She is beautiful like an ice princess! Although Onee-Sama is more beautiful, but a beautiful girl like her is pretty nice!!'_ screamed and praised Minto, on her heart.

'_Hahahaha'_ thought Sherly, after read Conan's mind. Then, she laughed dryly.

"_Reen-Chan, Why you are here?" _Asked Ai in English.

"_Uh? Onee-Sama?" _answered her in English too.

"_Yep. You're really a flash girl"_ Ai started making a Kappei joke.

"_Uh… I just"_ replied Reen.

"_Okay. Can you two stopped the reunion?"_ asked Sherly, mockingly.

**A/N: Huh… well, this chapter's done! I'm so happy!!**

**PS: Sometimes I typed her (Nofi Nurina Ramadhani) as Nurina-girl, or Nurina or NNR whatsoever.**

**Who like her? Review, then I'll make her out in the next chapter!!**

**Ah! She's also being called as a 'give-me-some-reason-girl' because she won't do something, if there's no particular reason to do that. **

**Wow, Sorry!!**

**Sighs.**

**Sherly's reason to call Nurina as 'Ultramarine Lorikeet bird' is fluently taken from her name. Nuri- whatever it's, I'd like to prefer it as an Ultramarine Lorikeet bird. Because of this, maybe she'll kill me tomorrow… Maybe. I hope she won't… XP**

**About the Ice Princess, Nofi is a princess (or it's me, who treat her like a princess ;) **

**She hasn't said happy b-day to me!! She said that about two weeks before!! And At 30****th**** April I must have my Astronomy Olympiad!! OH, My Gosh!! Wish luck for me, everybody!!**

**And about the power of suggestion, that's really works out!! I think Sherly should write her own psychologist book. ;**

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!**


End file.
